


Nap Time

by axolotl119



Series: Hades College AU [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: College AU, Literal Sleeping Together, cute fluff what can I say, mention of Than, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotl119/pseuds/axolotl119
Summary: Zagreus needs a nap. Hypnos is here to help.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Hades College AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a series and every work is literally so self indulgent. I made the hypzag content I want to see in the world. This is all based off my own experience at college so uh yeah, don’t @ me, maybe I will write more than the two I have rn but idk. comments kudos all appreciated they fuel my love for posting writings. and uh yeah. enjoy.

Zagreus was, to put it simply,  _ exhausted _ . It was five weeks into the semester, and he was starting to regret filling his Wednesdays and Thursdays. Sure, the easy Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays were nice, but it meant that every Wednesday, he was running from class to class to activity with only 10-15 minutes between each event. Thursdays were only marginally better, as he’d managed to finagle himself a half hour “lunch time” from 1:30-2:00 PM. It wasn’t like he slept much, a bad habit considering the amount of energy he expended in a day, and his reliance on energy drinks was, as Meg had pointed out, probably going to kill him one day, but….

Actually no. There were absolutely no upsides to this. Why was he here, again?

He mused on this as he started his “dorm-entering” routine, as Hypnos had once dubbed it. Shoes off, placed next to the door in a position he had deemed “close but not too close”, socks taken off and thrown into his laundry basket as he entered his room, then opening up his laptop and starting his Thursday night homework. There were discussions to be posted, lab quizzes to finish, textbooks to read through, notes to be transcribed-

Instead of doing any of that, he opened his laptop, stared at it morosely for a couple of seconds, then eagerly picked up his phone when it buzzed loudly on the desk. On the screen was a message from Hypnos.

hypnos-tized: I’m coming over in like five mins

Zag was ready to nod and put the phone back down, but then he remembered that Than had a class from 6 to 10 PM that rarely let out early. He glanced at the clock- 6:27 PM- and frowned as he texted Hypnos back.

govtassignedcatboy: Than’s not going to be here, he has class

Thinking that the end of the conversation, he put his phone down- with the screen facing down, he had WORK to do- only to pick it up when it buzzed a couple seconds later.

hypnos-tized: I can’t come see u? 🥺🥺 zaggy ur deprivin me of ur pretty face

Zag read the message more than once, his face slowly heating up. See- Hypnos, he, he was really…

He was nice, and he was funny, in his own way, and he made Zag smile when he was around, and he slept a lot but he was really cute when he slept- NOT, not that Zag had watched him sleep, or anything, that would be weird, he had just happened to go into Hypnos’ room sometimes when he was sleeping, to get things for Than. 

And maybe it didn’t hurt that Hypnos was rather easy on the eyes.

AND HE WAS TALL! Most of the time it wasn’t noticeable because he slouched constantly, but he was really tall. Sometimes Hypnos hugged him and Zag felt like he was just SURROUNDED by the hug.

Maybe Zag had a little bit of a crush. Teeny bit. He’d told Meg about it, who had probably told Dusa. At least, he hoped Meg had told Dusa, otherwise he was just  _ that obvious _ and he didn’t want to think of himself as  _ that obvious _ . 

He was still on that train of thought when his phone buzzed again, and he realized Hypnos had sent multiple messages in the time he’s spaced out.

hypnos-tized: it’s like we’re victorian era ppl or smth 

hypnos-tized: ur esa can be our chaperone

hypnos-tized: wait didnt dusa take cerbie out for a walk

hypnos-tized: shit zag we don’t have a chaperone

hypnos-tized: the townsppl are going to spread rumors about us

hypnos-tized: I will not survive and have a heart attack caused by grief

6:34

hypnos-tized: still comin over tho omw now

Zag laughed fondly and stared at the screen for a couple of minutes before finally putting his phone down, playing some music, and opening the essay he’d been procrasting on.

_ Current research indicates that the Y chromosome, found in people who may or may not express male traits, is actually beginning to shorten, indicated by _

“You used ‘indicated by’ in the sentence before this.” A familiar voice whispered in his ear, and he jumped slightly, so lost in his paper he hadn’t noticed Hypnos come in. He looked to his right and sure enough, Hypnos was there, smiling widely at having got the jump on his friend.

“Mate, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Zag exclaimed.

“So you’re saying I make your heart beat faster?” Hypnos teased, crouching down at an awkward angle to rest his head on Zag’s shoulder.

Zag flushed slightly and replied, “Always, mate.”

He liked living life on the edge. How else was he supposed to get his kicks?

Hypnos smiled and pulled back before hopping up onto Zag’s bed. “This bed is so far off the ground, and you’re so short… how do you even sleep on it?”

Zag took the joke for what it was and answered, “I don’t.”

He could no longer see Hypnos but he practically heard his frown as Hypnos exclaimed, “You mean you don’t sleep?!”

Zag winced slightly as he responded, “Well… not very often.”

Hypnos let out an exaggerated gasp, and Zag heard footsteps approach before his mouse was grabbed. Hypnos murmured under his breath as he saved the essay and shut down the laptop.

As soon as the screen had darkened, Hypnos grabbed Zag’s arm and pulled him towards the bed. “Come on- its soft- you need a nap.”

Zag protested weakly, but allowed himself to be led toward the bed.

The bed was not built for two people. It was built for one person, of short to long length, and that was it.

Hypnos did not seem to care, as he pulled Zag onto the bed with him. It took some maneuvering, a couple of accidental elbowings, and some careful blanket placement, but eventually they were both situated under the covers, ready to nap.

“It’s almost 7 this is really not-“ Zag was cut off by Hypnos finger on his lips as he shushed him.

“Sleep now. Sweet dreams.” Hypnos said, then proceeded to pass out.

Zag… didn’t know how to deal with Hypnos’ closeness. He felt cocooned by  _ his roommate’s brother,  _ he firmly reminded himself,  _ his roommate’s brother who was  _ kinda cold? But Zag tended to run hot so it was really nice and  _ if you’re really going to make a move, you should tell Than it would be really rude of you to _ oh shit he had things to do, sure they were due at midnight and would take him an hour tops but still he had to do them and

“Your thinking woke me up.” Hypnos murmured from somewhere near Zag’s head.

“Sorry. I’ll just get up and-“

“Nope! Not today, handsome. You’re going to take a nap.” With this declaration, Hypnos again messed with their precarious position on the bed, this time ending with Zag facing towards the wall and his foot dangling off the bed. “Nap time.”

Well. Zag was tired. But Hypnos had called him handsome? Did he really think that? Was it just some sort of pet name? It probably didn’t mean anything, really-

Hypnos pulled him closer and he finally acquiesced to the pull of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna bother me on Twitter it’s @books_n_stuff19, tumblr is chashisabadasswitch


End file.
